pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Hanasaku Pretty Cure!
is FairySina's first season of her Pretty Cure Series on this wiki. This season's theme is about the nature and birth flowers. Plot The inhabitants of the Blooming Kingdom protect the Eternal Flower from dark powers. And now a pretty powerful Darkness appeared that tries to destroy it. To keep the Eternal Flower save, a young fairy named Harumi went to Sakuya Town, to find the legendary Pretty Cures. *''Eternal Hanasaku Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Characters Cures April is a gentle and calm young girl who is a student of Hanasaki Middle School. She likes reading and sharing the recently read stories with her friends. Her alter ego is . As Cure Daisy, she represents the month of April. Her theme color is white and her powers are based on blooming. Mizuki is a nice and popular young student of Hanasaki Middle School with a graceful nature. Mizuki loves music and loves sharing it with the world. Mizuki dreams to be a famous idol one day. Her alter ego is . As Cure Rose, she represents the month of June. Her theme color is red and her powers are based on love. Sora is a cheerful and hyper active young student of Hanasaki Miidle School. Sora has a bright smile and is not often seen unhappy or sad. Her alter ego is . As Cure Carnation, she represents the month of January. Her theme color is scarlet and her powers are based on luck. Sakura is a rather spoiled young student of Hanasaki Middle School. She addresses herself as the "Princess of Blooming", referring to her school. Her alter eog is . As Cure Holly, she represents the month of December. Her theme color is turquoise and her powers are based on ice. Mascots Harumi is the main mascot of this season. She comes from the Blooming Kingdom. She ends her sentences with "~haru". Saki is the young princess of Blooming Kingdom. She joins the team in the middle of the season. Villians Dry is the main villian of Eternal Hanasaku Pretty Cure! His goal is to get the Eternal Flower and destroy it. His human name is . In his human form, he is a teacher at Hanasaki Middle School. Seina is the first to attack the Pretty Cures. Nanono is the second villian that attacks the Pretty Cures. Tokagerin is the third villian that attacks the Pretty Cures. Kumoroz is the fourth villian that attacks the Pretty Cures. Poizuned is a mysterious villian that appears mid-season. The monsters of this season. They are created to destroy the Eternal Flower. Other Characters Mizu is July, April and May's mother. Mizu is a English teacher at Hanasaki Middle School. Her students often refer her als . Yasu is July, April and May's father. July is May and April's older sister. Tsubaki is Mizuki's mother. Yoshiro is Mizuki's older brother. May is July and April's younger sister. Ayumi is Sora's mother. Ayumu is Sora's father. Nyapu is Sora's cat. Takara is Suzu and Sakura's mother. Suzu is Sakura's younger sister. Shinju is Sakura's dog. Kokoro is Mizuki's best friend. The both are trying to form a idol group named "MiKo". Locations * * - the school all girls attend to. * - Harumi and Saki's homeworld. Items * - the transformation item of this season. To activate their transformation, the girls need their and they have to say Pretty Cure Eternal Clover Change! * * Movies * Merchandise Please refer to main page Eternal Hanasaku Pretty Cure! Merchandise for more information. Trivia *Eternal Hanasaku is the first Pretty Cure season with no pink and yellow Cure. Gallery References Category:User:FairySina Category:Eternal Hanasaku Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:Flower based Series